Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 083
"The Astronomical Dimensional Dragon!! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" is the eighty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on December 16, 2012. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Misael Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 2: Misael Misael declares the attack of "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" (3000/2500) on "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000). Yuma activates "Utopia's" effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack, but Misael activates the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". At the start of his Battle Phase, by detaching an Overlay Unit, the effects of all monsters on the field are negated, except its own. As "Utopia's" effect was activated, the second effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" is activated and it gains 1000 ATK (3000 → 4000), and it can attack once again. "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" attacks and destroys "Utopia" (Yuma 4000 → 2500). At this point Yuma is unable to continue the duel So, Kite substitute in his place and starts the duel with Yuma's remaining 2500 LP. Featured Duel: Kite Tenjo vs. Misael Turn 2: Misael Misael sets a card and "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" ATK returns to normal (4000 → 3000). Turn 3: Kite Kite activates "Photon Trade", which allows him to draw 2 cards at the cost of sending a "Photon" monster from his hand to the Graveyard. He sends "Photon Spectre" (0/0) from his hand and draws "Photon Thrasher" and "Lumenize". As he doesn't control any other monsters, he Special Summons "Photon Thrasher" (2100/0) from his hand via its own effect. He then Normal Summons "Photon Crusher" (2000/0) in Attack Position. Kite Tributes his two monsters with 2000 or more ATK to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Kite activates the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes", banishing both monsters until the end of the Battle Phase. As "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" is an Xyz Monster, its Overlay Units are sent to the Graveyard. The Battle Phase ends and both monsters are Special Summoned, with "Galaxy-Eyes" gaining 500 ATK as an Overlay Unit was sent to the Graveyard via its effect. Misael activates his face-down Quick-Play Spell Card, "Instant Overlay", which allows him to attach this card as an Xyz Material to a Xyz Monster which doesn't have any Xyz Material left. Next he again activates "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" effect and negates "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" effect and returning its ATK to the original, while increasing its own ATK by 1000. Kite sets a card and "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" ATK returns to normal. Turn 4: Misael Misael activates "Tractor Reverse", which allows him to target "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" which doesn't have any Xyz Materials left. He attaches this card and 1 Set card from Kite's Spell & Trap Card Zone as Xyz Materials to "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". He declares the attack of "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" and then activates the Quick-Play Spell Card, "Tachyon Drive", which allows him to target "Tachyon Dragon"; this turn, it cannot be targeted by Spell/Trap card effects. "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" attacks and destroys "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and since its a Number monster, "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" isn't destroyed. As "Tachyon Drive" was activated, "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" effect is activated and its ATK is increased by 1000 (3000 → 4000). Misael declares the direct attack of "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". But Kite activates the effect of "Photon Spectre" in his Graveyard. By banishing this card from the Graveyard, he can Special Summon 1 "Photon" monster from his Graveyard in face-up Attack Position. During this turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and it loses 1000 ATK, and its effects are negated. Kite selects "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and Special Summons it to the field with 2000 ATK. Because of this Kite receives a battle damage of 2000 points (Kite 2500 → 500). "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" ATK returns to normal. Turn 5: Kite Kite activates "Monster Reborn" and special summons "Photon Thrasher" (2100/0) from the graveyard in Attack Position. He the Normal Summons "Photon Circle" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Shift Up", targeting "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and until the End Phase, the Levels of all the other face-up monsters become the same as the target's Level. "Photon Thrasher" and "Photon Circle" level change to 8. He overlays the 3 Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. Since "Galaxy-Eyes" was used as an Overlay Unit, the effect of all other face-up cards are negated. He activates its second effect, detaching the Xyz Material from "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" to increase the ATK of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" by 500 (4500 → 5000) and giving it an additional attack for each card detached. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" attacks and destroys "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" (Misael 4000 → 2000). Turn 5: Misael Misael activates "Monster Reborn" and special summons "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" (3000/2500) from the graveyard in Attack Position. Misael activates "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". But Misael loses control of "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", so he cancels the Duel. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.